Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for a legged mobile robot such as a bipedal walking robot.
Description of the Related Art
For example, when a bipedal walking robot is caused to go up and down stairs, a foot at the distal end of a free leg is usually landed on a stair tread surface to place the entire or substantially the entire foot on the stair tread surface (the upper tread surface on upward stairs or the lower tread surface on downward stairs) (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H6-63876 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-340763).
In this case, the landing position targeted for the foot of the free leg is usually determined to prevent the foot in the landing position from coming too close to both edges and the depth end of the tread surface.